


Not alone

by MorganSunflowers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a really big guy, Damian Wayne is in love with Y/N, Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Sleeping Together, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake wedding, Weddings, first time sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian and Y/N come to the realization that they are not alone
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Reader, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 33





	Not alone

I sat on the chair by the table in a large room. With people enjoying the festivities, dancing, and food. Tim and Stephanie's wedding reception. I see Bruce with Selina, Dick with Barbara, Jason with Cassandra, and Tim with Stephanie. I sighed feeling lonely. I never really have been able to find someone. Though Damian I've always cared deeply for. I do love him but it's complicated. I had worked with the team at the cave for several year's. Ever since I lost my parent's Bruce took me in. I feel so lonesome, and tense. I need some air. I walked out to the balcony leaning my arm's on the railing. I feel the gentle breeze and see the moon with countless stars in the sky. I look at the other balcony next to mine seeing another lonesome person, Damian. He saw me he gently nodded holding a glass of wine. He hides his feelings as do I. He takes a breath drinking the rest of his wine. I pat the top of the railing by me asking him to join me. He gently smiled, why do I always feel my heart jump around him? He jumped flipping in the air and landed in the middle of the balcony. Show off. 

"and he sticks the landing" I laughed at my joke

"tt" he chuckled "what's a damsel like you doing out here all alone? Not enjoying the festivities" 

I slowly stepped to him stopping right in front of him. I feel my heart jump, again and I feel the urge to kiss him 

"looking for a knight in shining armor perhaps to oh I don't know sweep me off my feet" 

"afraid there's no one as such here" 

I softly smile "I would not say that, Dami" 

He cleared his throat walking to the railing. My heart dropped. He put his arm's on the railing as did I 

I chuckled and shoulder him playfully "remember when we went to the fair with the team and you won me my favorite animal toy" 

He rubs his right hand with his left thumb "humph the time's we've had" 

"yeah, I still have it in my room" 

"Tt, aren't you a little old for toy's, Y/N?"

I smiled "it reminds me of you" 

He turns his head away from me, what did I say? 

"ah, I almost forgot" 

Damian reached for something in his pocket and gave it to me. A small black box. I feel my heart racing. I held the box and opened seeing a beautiful necklace. My heart melts as I gently smiled 

"Damian" I exclaim flattered he gave me a gift it warms my heart 

"in celebration of the day you we're born. I know it's earlier than you're actual birthday and it's not much--" I cut him off 

"no no it's perfect I love it thank you so much, Damian" 

"it's only a gift you deserve more than a simple necklace" 

"oh hush I love it, can you put it on me?" 

He gently nodded and put the necklace on me. I looked at it touching it, feeling flattered and overwhelmed with love. He stood in front of me and looked at me 

"outstanding" 

I chuckled "me or the necklace" 

He smirked "we both know the answer to that question" 

I gently smile feeling my heart melt and flutter, again. It's, Damian who as kept from sleep, who deep inside as a heart of gold, makes me smile and laugh. There's been time's that I've told myself 'that's it's not real'. It's moment's like this that prove me wrong. 

"you really are a good man, Damian" 

"you don't have to tell me lies because I gave you a gift, Y/N" 

"you really don't see what I do, Damian" 

"I ask what you could possibly believe you see? Tell me what you see when you look in my eye's" 

"I see a man who believes he's not worthy of love, who attempts to show his darkness by pushing away people who love him and he loves as well. I see his oh so brooding nature" he softly chuckled "though I see his goodness, he gives me wisdom, kind gestures, his handsome rare smiles, that I wish I could see more of. You may be blind to the fact that there is goodness in you Damian. I know better"

He cupped my cheeks and kissed me. I deepen this kiss never feeling this wondrous and extraordinary feeling. He moved his arm across my hip...... I opened my eye's feeling myself laying on someone. I'm laying in Damian's bed. I look seeing Damian sound asleep without his shirt on. Wow! That's something I could get used to seeing every morning. I realize his arms around my waist. I carefully sat up putting his shirt on and laying back down on his chest. I remember Damian saying he loved me and I loved him. I stare at him with love and I see myself spending the rest of my life with him. He opened his eye's and slightly groaned moving his head in my direction 

"are you going to continue to stare at me" he mumbled in a tired state, Damian tired that's a lovable rare sight 

"oh yeah" I say enjoying the moment, I look down wondering "why? I mean, I'm me" 

He touches my cheek with his large palm. He sat up leaning on the pillows he had a gentle smile 

"you always treated me kindly unless I deserved otherwise. You always gave me hope. You saw, goodness in me I didn't know existed. You were the only there for me through many hardships. Your pure heart, you care for other's, your kindness and I am not capable of such things. You deserve so much more than I can ever attempt"

"says the man who gave me a gift and said one of the most kindest, sweetest things anyone as ever said to me" my voice brittle because I love him so much 

I kiss his face as we held each other. I glance seeing Damian's face turn red. Damian Wayne, blushing that's certainly a first.


End file.
